User blog:WanderingSkull/Big Boss vs. Alex Mason
Big Boss Big Boss was the codename of the legendary soldier who founded the U.S. Army Special Forces Unit, FOXHOUND. He was also the founder and commander of Militaires Sans Frontières, the "soldiers without borders," which led to the creation of Outer Heaven in South Africa. Big Boss later helped the small nation of Zanzibar Land achieve independence in Central Asia, becoming its head of state. Big Boss was considered by many to be "The Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century" and a brilliant military leader and was hailed as a war hero by admirers and feared as a tyrant by his enemies. As a result of the Les Enfants Terribles project, he was the genetic father of Solid Snake (his subordinate and later nemesis), Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Prior to earning the codename of Big Boss, he served as a field operative for the CIA black ops unit FOX (Force Operation X) which was founded by Zero and the apprentice of The Boss under the codename of Naked Snake during the Cold War. Alex Mason Captain 'Alex Mason '''is a CIA agent and former Marine Force Recon Captain. Mason was born on June 3, 1933 and raised in Fairbanks, Alaska; the geographical proximity of his home state to Communist Russia brought the threat of the Cold War much closer to his doorstep than most Americans. This was a key contributor to his fervent anti-Communist ideals and eventually led to his enlistment in the USMC.He was recruited to SAD/SOG at the age of 25 after an exemplary term of service with the Marines. Having served with distinction since joining the Agency, Mason has a long standing friendship with many of his fellow Agency colleagues and shows a particular kinship with operative Frank Woods. Always itching for action, Mason's tendency towards impulsiveness is the one trait that may not have been completely "trained out of him." However, his close friend Woods is well aware of this, and knows exactly when and how to rein him in. Voting Requierments A vote that goes in-depth and gives a valid reasons will be counted as one vote. A vote with a valid reason but doesn't go too in depth will be counted as half-a-vote. A vote that has no proper reasoning or just yelling a winner will not be counted. Voting ends September 3rd Battle ''I have a rendezvous with Death. Mason slowly creeped across the jungle floor while having his rifle shouldered as he looked for any signs of life or that of his target. He had lost his flashlight long ago while running away from a small squad of soldiers that had some strange emblem on their shoulders; now all he had to rely on was the tiny rays of moonlight that shone past the large jungle leaves above him. The sounds of animals moving throughout the jungle only added to his increased sense of being alert as every waking moment there was the distant noise of a branch snapping caused him to recoil as an instinct. Mason would stare in the directions of these sounds before moving on in search of shelter for the night. Little did he know that his instincts were correct as he was being shadowed by another man along the moonlit path. At some disputed barricade, The figure crept behind Mason while hiding along the trail using the various fanua as a means of cover. The plants causing the occasional rustle would cause Big Boss to lower himself as the man would turn his head in various directions attempting to pinpoint the exact location of the noise. When Spring comes back with rustling shade '' The figure had long since been following Mason ever since he was discovered by his soldiers. He was observing his movements to learn how he had operated and his movements to discover the very weaknesses he had. ''Sloppy. He clearly over relies on straight-up gun fighting than any way to cover his tracks. Hard to believe that the US would send this amatuer to hunt down my group. ''The man thought to himself as he observed Mason enter a small cavern hoping to cover for the night. ''And apple-blossoms fill the air— The figure stopped and looked for a nearby place to relax before the battle began and found a rather large tree with the bottom open clearly large enough to fit a man of his size into it and it also severed as a means of cover. He took off his gear and layed his weapons out in front of him and took out his lighter to reveal the face of man who had clearly gone through alot in his lifetime; his faced was gruff with a rather large beard, the look on his face and determination in his one remaining eye clearly displayed that this man was a true soldier, and his most defining feature was the eyepatch on his face which was a symbol to this man, he is Big Boss. I have a rendezvous with Death Category:Blog posts